


Untitled

by aya_modj (ariales)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariales/pseuds/aya_modj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 different situations wherein Kyoya was asked how much he loves Haruhi. Not in any particular time or order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

 

**1: Waiting**

“Kyoya, how much do you love her?”

He looked up from reading the Ootori stock report and glanced at his wife. Sarah was a mix of German, Mexican and Japanese blood. An exotic combination with her black hair falling to her waist, soft puckered lips and pale blue eyes that seemed to light up her entire face. But it was not something he would want to stare at for a long time. For the past three months that they had been together, it made him realize that it was actually tiring to see someone always so beautiful.

Then again, he couldn’t ignore the fact that she was a very intelligent person and the heiress of the biggest hotel Empire in the world, and Kyoya knew he had rightly chosen her for this relationship. Their marriage was arranged, as custom to families in the high society, but going deeper than their contract on paper, they felt nothing for each other.

Nothing at all.

“Why do you ask?” Kyoya finally spoke.

She cocked her head as she flipped her hair behind her back. “About that lawyer,” she said casually, “I was wondering why you didn’t fought for her.”

She watched him carefully, searching for any hint of emotion but Kyoya merely returned his attention to the paper on his hand. “She isn’t ready for any are a lot of things she still wants to do and being an Ootori at this moment of time would only be a hindrance for her to reach her dreams.”

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s strange. I thought you’re the kind to wait for something you really want.”

A hint of a smile crossed his face as he lifted his gaze at her. “Who said I stopped waiting?”

* * *

**2: Merits**

“Kyoya? How much do you love me?”

Without warning, Kyoya suddenly pushed Haruhi back on the wall and began to hungrily kiss her. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off.

“What are you doing?” she hissed as he nuzzled her neck. “The host club is about to start. And as far as everybody knows, I’m a boy.”

“I know. But really, I’m willing to be called gay for you,” he murmured as he lifted her chin. She blinked at him.

“You know, that wouldn’t look good on your reputation if you want to become the Ootori heir,” she reminded him.

He smiled. “Haruhi,” he said patiently, “that’s all right. Having this relationship with you is not without merits.”

“What do you mean?”

The door of the third music room was suddenly pushed open and more than a dozen fan girls entered, chattering as they walked. A heavy silence filled the room as, one by one, they stared at Haruhi trapped between the wall and Kyoya. Renge blinked twice.

“K-Kyoya-sama?” Renge began, her voice shaking.

“Renge-chan,” Kyoya greeted impassively. He straightened up.

“Kyoya-sama,” Renge said again as she stepped forward, her eyes wide. The fan girls cautiously followed her. “Are you… are you and Haruhi-kun a – _couple_?”

“Renge-chan,” Haruhi started. “I – ”

Kyoya swiftly covered her mouth with his hand. He gave Renge and the other girls a smile.

“Yes,” he said. “In fact, we are.”

A strained hush fell over the room. An unreadable expression crossed the girls’ faces.

“Mnmn,” came out Haruhi’s muffled protest against Kyoya’s palm. He tightened his grip on her. There was a sharp gasp that filled the air.

“I… I never thought – ” Renge tried to speak. “I didn’t – It never –” She fell silent for a moment, staring as Kyoya had his arms around Haruhi (as he was keeping her from speaking) before Renge’s eyes sparkled brightly.

“This is… MOE!!” Renge suddenly exclaimed.

“Eh?” Haruhi twitched against Kyoya. Kyoya’s glasses gleamed.

“MOE!!” the fan girls echoed ecstatically. “MOE!!”

“I never thought about this before,” Renge continued, her eyes glazing with wild fan girl fantasies, “but Haruhi-kun would be a really cute uke!”

“KYAA!!”

“Muke?” came out Haruhi’s muffled voice again.

“And Kyoya-sama would be the perfect seme for an innocent Haruhi-kun,” Renge gushed animatedly. “A perfect love-love relationship!”

“KYAA!!”

Fits of giggles.

Nosebleeds.

Kyoya’s glasses glistened even brighter.

“This is going on the next doujinshi,” Renge announced excitedly to the group of nose bleeding fan girls. She turned to the newly introduced couple. “Kyoya-sama, do not worry. Your story will be properly recorded down in moe history.”

Kyoya smiled at them. “Thank you,” he said before Renge and the girls formed a tight circle, no doubt concocting ideas on which positions and visuals to include in the next volume of Renge’s doujinshi. Kyoya finally took his hand off Haruhi. She glared at him.

“Told you it wasn’t without merits,” he said, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

**3: Unspoken Promises**

“How much do you love me?”

The Host club has ended for the day but the two of them were left in the music room with Haruhi answering her homework while he computed the budget for the next day’s activities.

“Why the sudden sentimentality?” he asked, not looking up from his laptop. Haruhi cocked her head slightly and put a finger on her cheek.

“Tamaki-senpai wanted me to ask you,” she said, remembering. “He said it would – what was it again? – ah, put spice in our relationship.”

The sound of typing stopped and he gave her an odd look. She stared at him.

“So, how much do you love me?” she asked again, curious.

He paused before he leaned towards her, cupping her chin. “Let me think,” he murmured as he tilted her face and gave her the most passionate and lingering kiss he could manage. When he pulled back, Haruhi had to gasp for breath.

“Does that answer your question?” Kyoya inquired, raising an eyebrow. She touched her lips for a moment before she frowned at him.

“You didn’t answer me,” she pointed out.

Kyoya looked thoughtful. “It seems I need a longer thinking time,” he deadpanned as he leaned and kissed her again.

By the time Kyoya dropped off Haruhi to her house – her face all flushed and lips swelling – there was no doubt in her mind how much he loves her.

* * *

**4: Planning Ahead**

“Kyo-chan, how do you show a girl how much you love her?”

Honey smelled of cakes and tea and Kyoya glanced at the martial artist, looking awfully interested.

“Why? Are you starting to like someone, Honey-senpai?” Kyoya asked as he readied his pen and notebook for this piece of new information.

“Uh-uh.” Honey shook his head and hugged Usa-chan tightly. “I was talking about you.”

Kyoya paused. “What do you mean?”

“I was wondering how Kyo-chan shows affection to a girl he likes,” Honey chirped, bouncing on his feet.

“Well. I’ll be willing to do everything to keep her beside me if she’s that special,” Kyoya said vaguely as he began to scribble on his notebook.

Honey looked intrigued. “Eh? Do everything? What do you mean Kyo-chan?”

Kyoya merely smiled at him.

As the host club ended for the day, Kyoya informed Haruhi that her debt had been increased, _regretfully,_ to ten million yen.

* * *

**5: Marital Vows**

“How much do you love me?”

Kyoya stared at the ceiling as they lay on the bed, having just consummated their marriage. “I’ll give you everything you want and make the whole world go down on their knees for you. I’ll give you the stars and the moon in the sky. And if that’s not enough, I’ll swim in the deepest ocean to get you the most beautiful pearl, though when placed beside you would pale in comparison. I’ll be willing to sacrifice everything if it’s going to make you happy because you are the only woman I will ever love like this.”

She paused. “Really?”

He gazed at her for a moment. “Of course not,” he said in a matter-of-fact voice as he gave her an odd look. “Obviously, I was only saying what a doting husband would to his wife in their first night together in bed. It’s only proper.”

“Ah.” She blinked. She turned on her side and looked at Kyoya squarely in the eye. “So how would an Ootori Kyoya answer that question?”

Kyoya thought about it. “I’ll be willing to wake up early in the morning if you promise to come with me to every party I ask you to,” he replied calmly. “And as a sign of my commitment to this marital relationship, I would hire the best seafood chef so you won’t have to go out for lunch and dinner anymore. Except for special occasions, I suppose.”

Haruhi fell silent for a moment.

“I think I like your answer better when you were a doting husband,” she said thoughtfully. Kyoya stared at her as she smiled at him before she turned around to sleep. A soft smile crossed his face.

“I know you would,” he said quietly, knowing she couldn’t hear him.

* * *

**6: Dealing with the Shadows**

“Kyoya, how much do you love me?”

Haruhi waited patiently as Kyoya looked up from scribbling in his notebook. They have been going out for almost a year now but their relationship was far from the fairytale-story that the fan girls were fantasizing about them. It didn’t bother anyone though, because Kyoya is Kyoya and because Haruhi is Haruhi.

“I suppose I’ll be prepared to cut off half your debt if you ask me really nicely,” Kyoya mused after a short pause.

“Ah.” She twitched. She paused as she cocked her head, placing her hands behind her back.

“Would you also be willing to pay for all of them if I ask you to?” she asked curiously.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and took his time before answering.

“Only if you agree to marry me.”

* * *

**7: Happiness**

“Kyoya, how much do you love her?”

Kyoya took a sip of his wine. He stared at his reflection on the glass window before looking past it to the party going on outside. His hair was flawlessly coiffed. His suit was tailor-made with the best quality. The smile on his face would have melted any person’s cold heart. And everyone would agree that he looked like a Greek god who decided to join them this night.

He looked like a man who has everything.

He looked perfect.

Kyoya glanced at the swirling wine inside his glass. “I was willing to give her everything she wished for. I was going to make her the most enviable woman who had ever walked upon this earth.”

Tamaki watched him, silently waiting.

“But she said she didn’t need any of those. Not even me,” Kyoya continued as he placed the empty glass on a nearby table. “And that’s when I knew what I should do.”

“Kyoya,” Tamaki began softly. Kyoya gave him a smile.

“You shouldn’t leave your guests alone, Tamaki. As a former host, I assume you should know that,” he said as he gently pushed Tamaki towards the door. Tamaki glanced back at him, mouth opening to say something but Kyoya shook his head. “Go on. They’re waiting. She’s waiting.”

With a final nod from Tamaki, Kyoya watched as his best friend returned to the garden outside where the Suoh-Fujioka wedding reception was currently taking place.

 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here for archiving purposes.


End file.
